


Coming Clean

by broadbeard25



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-27
Updated: 2016-10-27
Packaged: 2018-08-27 09:37:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8396677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/broadbeard25/pseuds/broadbeard25
Summary: Weiss deals with some feelings. Ruby helps.





	

The warm evening sun lit the grounds of Beacon Academy, warming Weiss, who was sat against a pillar round the side. She never really liked being alone. It reminded her of her home. Or rather, her house. It was never home. Not to her. Home was here, at Beacon, where her friends were. A cold breeze swept through the area, chilling her to the core. She brought her knees tight to her chest. The sun was now hidden behind some clouds. There was no more warmth, only the icy cold of the night.

 

Weiss had never really been good with feelings. She had never had anyone to tell about them, until now. She could tell Yang, and Blake, and Ruby. Or at least, she wishes she could. But as the feelings directly regarded Ruby, she couldn’t. Or rather, she didn’t want to. It was just her luck to develop a crush on her bunkmate. She couldn’t tell anyone else, because they’d tease her and mock her, or even worse, they’d tell Ruby.

 

She’d been avoiding Ruby for days. The crush had lasted for about a month, and only now had she started avoiding Ruby, because she didn’t want to accidentally let it slip, nor did she want to be reminded all the time about how cute she was, or how upbeat and cheery she was, or how good a fighter she was. Ruby was perfection to Weiss.

 

The problem was that Weiss couldn’t avoid Ruby forever. She couldn’t even really avoid her at all, because they shared everything. If she told her, it would make everything awkward. She had played it a million times in her head. She just could not see it working out well.

 

She was continuing to catastrophise when suddenly she looked up and seen a tall figure looming over her. Blonde hair.

 

Yang.

 

“How’s it going, Ice Queen?” Yang asked playfully, sitting down next to Weiss.

 

“Fine. I’m fine. How are you?” she retorted.

 

“I am not doing great, Weiss. Do you know why?” she said, fidgeting around with a leaf.

 

“No. Why?” Weiss said, turning to face her.

 

“Because you’re avoiding my sister.” Weiss looked away.

 

“Weiss, don’t ignore me. Why are you avoiding her? She’s worried. She thinks you hate her.” Yang said, slight worry in her voice.

 

“Oh, no! Nothing like that. I don’t hate her. I just…” Weiss bit her bottom lip, unable to finish.

 

“Dude, we’re teammates. You can tell me. And if you don’t, I’ll keep asking till you do.” Yang smiled at her. Weiss sighed and bowed her head.

 

“I have a crush on Ruby.” Weiss pursed her lips and looked away.

 

“Seriously? THAT’S why you’ve been avoiding her? Not what I expected. You should tell her.” Yang said, standing up.

 

“What?! Are you crazy?! Why would I ever do that?!” Weiss started. Yang simply put her finger on her lips to shoosh her.

 

“So that you can get some closure, and so that my sister can get a girlfriend that I can trust.” Weiss looked confused.

 

“Wait, what?” Yang laughed.

 

“Just go tell her. Trust me, it’ll be fine. Later!” she walked away, waving behind her. Weiss considered her options. Tell Ruby, or continue to suffer. After some careful thought, she went to the room.

 

*************************

 

When she was sure everyone else was asleep, Weiss got out of her bed. It was extremely dark outside. She checked the time. 2am. Perfect. She went up to Ruby’s bed as quietly as she could, and woke her up.

 

“Wha-“ Weiss put her hand over Ruby’s mouth before she could finish and removed her night mask.

 

“Weiss? What are you doing? It’s like, sleepy time.” Weiss’ heart done somersaults. Who dared bring this precious girl into her life?

 

“I know, but I need to tell you something. Come down to my bed, this ladder isn’t exactly the best spot.” With that, Weiss climbed back down and waited. She heard Ruby groan and climb down shortly after.

 

“I’m here. What is it?” Ruby asked, rubbing her eyes. Weiss gulped. This was not going to be easy.

 

“Well, see, Ruby, I, uh, well, it’s just, um-“ she was stopped by Ruby putting her finger to her mouth.

 

“Weiss. Stop babbling. Tell me.” She took a deep breath.

 

“I have a crush on you.” She turned her face, hiding it with her hand. Ruby’s eyes slowly widened as she realised what Weiss had just said. She started laughing.

Uncontrollably.

 

“What’s so funny?!” Weiss yelled, cheeks bright red. Ruby continued to laugh and chuckle.

 

“I have a crush on you, too!” Weiss’ mouth fell wide open. She couldn’t believe it. Everything Yang had said earlier made perfect sense. Ruby kept laughing. Weiss still couldn’t believe her luck.

 

“Ok, well Weiss, it’s been fun, but I should probably go to bed now.” Ruby turned around to leave and climb back up to her bunk, but Weiss grabbed her hand.

 

“Ruby, can I…can I kiss you?” Now it was Ruby’s turn to blush. Her cheeks turned as red as her cloak. She smiled.

 

“Come here, you big sap.” She turned and kissed Weiss.

 

It felt exactly like Weiss had imagined, except much better. Fireworks were going off in her mind. She never knew Ruby had such smooth lips. She put her hands on her cheeks, her soft, bright red cheeks. Their lips glided across each other, tiny strands of saliva being the only visible sign they ever kissed.

 

“That was…intense.” Weiss said.

 

“We can do it again tomorrow. And the next day. And the day after. Several times every day. In the mean time, I should go to bed.”

 

“Do you wanna cuddle?” Weiss asked hesitantly.

 

“Woah, we just started dating. Take it slow.”

 

Weiss rolled her eyes.

 

“Oh please, we’ve been bunkmates for months. And we literally just exchanged saliva. What harm is there in now sharing a bed and cuddling?” Ruby smiled.

 

“Can’t argue with that!” She crawled into bed with Weiss and snuggled up to her. Weiss closed her eyes and went to sleep, making a mental note to thank Yang in the morning.

 

 


End file.
